Mencari Cinta dan Bahagia
by Rahmalind-chan
Summary: Hinata dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak lama, namun merka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Hingga secara tidak sengaja mereka kembali bertemu, namun pertemuan mereka menyimpan sebuah rahasia antara keduanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Mencari Cinta dan Bahagia © izzaNaruhina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto Fanfiction

.

.

Happy read

Manik bulannya memandang kosong pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya. Semilir angin menelusup ke sela-sela pori-pori kulitnya yang halus. Dinginnya udara di luar sana tidak dapat mengalahkan dingin hatinya saat ini. Guratan wajahnya, terukir sebuah keresahan akan hadirnya seseorang. Tangannya terangkat menutup jendela yang masih terbuka itu.

Kaki jenjangnya membawa dirinya mendekati tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Namun saat ia meletakkan tubuh mungil yang dibalut piyama merah jambu itu diatasnya, tidak ada rasa kehangatan yang menyelimutinya. Sepi adalah temannya, hanya dentingan jam yang mengisi keheningan di tempatnya ia berbaring.

Telapak tangan yang pucat itu mengelus permukaan kasur yang halus, dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, mulutnya bergumam kecil, "Inikah yang kamu rasakan dulu Sakura?"

Napasnya mulai terasa berat, sudut matanya mulai di genangi cairan bening yang siap mengalir deras pada pipinya yang sedikit tembem. Ia pejamkan maniknya yang telah berair itu, teringat sahabatnya ketika masih sekolah dulu.

HINATA dan Sakura. Mereka bagai langit dan bumi.

Sebelumnya mereka bukanlah sahabat. Mereka dipertemukan di satu sekolah SMP yang sama dan kelas yang sama. Hinata gadis sederhana, yang polos, pendiam, dan selalu berpenampilan di luar kata fashionable. Rambut yang di kepang kuda dengan poni yang membingkai wajahnya, menjadi ciri khasnya. Kacamatanya yang tebal menambah lengkap penampilannya yang terkesan cupu tapi manis. Namun ia gadis yang cerdas dan pintar sampai-sampai ia dipanggil nerd girl, oleh beberapa temannya di sekolah.

Berbeda dengan Sakura dia termasuk gadis golongan orang berada. Apapun yang ia mau ia pasti bisa mendapatkannya. Apalagi dia cantik, fashionable, dan banyak dikagumi lawan jenis. Ia begitu ceria dan cerewet. Namun di balik cerianya tersimpan banyak tanda tanya.

Mereka bisa dekat, berawal saat Sakura mendapat hukuman oleh guru dikarenakan ia lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ia dihukum membuat rangkuman pelajaran matematika yang sudah dipelajari sebelumnya. Namun Sakura bukanlah gadis pintar seperti Akira. sehingga untuk membuat rangkuman satu lembar kertas HVS saja baginya sudah seperti membuat beratus-ratus lembar kertas.

"Ra, ngapain bingung sih kan kamu bisa minta bantuan si nerd itu. Dia kan pintar, anaknya pasti nggak bakal nolak kok." Ino salah satu teman Sakura, merangkul pundak Stelle memberi saran.

"Iya aku tau, tapi aku kan nggak dekat sama dia, nggak enak sendiri aku." ucap Sakura resah. Menatap lembar HVS yang masih bersih belum ternoda itu. Sesekali ia menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku sekolah dan menghela napas kasar. Matanya masih setia menatap resah kertas di tangannya yang lentik.

"Nah, tuh dia, yang dibicarain sudah datang." celetuk Ino.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas itu menuju orang yang dimaksud Ino.

"Hai nerd." Ino memanggil Hinata dengan wajah tak bersahabatnya.

Hinata memang tidak banyak memiliki teman ah bukan, lebih tepatnya tidak memiliki teman di sekolahnya. Sebab Hinata sangat berbeda. Hinata seperti sebuah kerikil di tengah-tengah tumpukan berlian. Ia hanyalah gadis beruntung yang bisa masuk sekolah elite yang mewah itu. Dengan otaknya yang encer ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dan bisa masuk di sekolah orang- orang berada itu.

Hinata yang baru memasuki kelasnya, dan merasa di panggil. Ia menoleh pada Ino yang memanggilnya tadi dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kamu sini." Ino menunjuk pada Hinata dan melambaikan tangannya. Sebagai isyarat pada Hinata agar mendekat. Dengan pelan dan sedikit gugup Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Emm a-ada apa ya?" tanyanya gugup, dan takut, seperti orang bersalah yang akan mendapat hukuman berat. Ia memandang grogi pada dua orang di hadapannya.

"Kamu mesti bantu Sakura, dan kamu harus mau." ketus Bella bersidekap, seperti nyonya-nyonya menyuruh pembantunya.

"Eh gak kok, kalau kamu gak mau gakpapa aku bakal ngerjain sendiri." sanggah Sakura tersenyum ramah. Memang Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang suka merendahkan orang lain. Ia hanya tidak dekat dengan Hinata sebab Hinata begitu pendiam jadi ia agak ragu untuk mendakati dan mengajak bicara Hinata.

"Kamu nggak bisa gitu Ra, kalau nggak selesai-selesai kamu bakalan dihukum lagi sama perawan tua yang judes minta ampun itu." Kening Ino bertaut, sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Iya aku tahu tapi..."

"Aku bi-bisa kok." potong Hinata tiba-tiba dengan terbata. Tak lupa membenahi kacamata tebalnya, walau sebenarnya tidak melenceng dari hidungnya yang mungil itu sedikitpun.

"Benarkah?" Sakura berbinar-binar mendengarnya. Benar-benar seperti berjalan di padang pasir panas lalu disiram air segar. Sakura merangkul Hinata erat, rasanya bahagia sekali.

"Oke nanti kamu ke rumah ya, terimakasih aku tau kamu anak yang baik," ucap Sakura girang. Sedang Hinata mengangguk kikuk.

Sejak kejadian itu mereka berteman dekat. Sehingga membuat Ino iri melihat kedekatan mereka. Hampir setiap saat Sakura mengajak Hinata bermain ke rumahnya.

Hinata sangat gembira memiliki sahabat yang kaya. Mungkin sedikit terdengar matre tapi sebenarnya Hinata bukanlah gadis yang seperti itu. Hinata hanya ingin merasakan rasa hidup mewah, yang ia pikir bisa membuat orang bahagia.

Dan kedekatan mereka bagi Sakura itu merupakan pengalaman khusus untuk dirinya. Sakura bisa merasakan bagaimana bebasnya seorang gadis sederhana dan bahagianya mereka merasakan kehangatan keluarga.

"Nata, kamu nggakpapa tiap hari main ke rumah?" tanya Sakura yang sedang nyaman duduk di sofa empuk, dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari tv besar yang menayangkan adegan film romantis.

"Gak kok Ra, Ayah sama Ibu aku selalu ngebebasin aku, selama aku ijin dan jujur sama mereka," ucap Hinata menatap polos Sakura. Namun kali ini ia menangkap hal berbeda dari wajah Sakura. Seperti rapuh dan kesepian.

"Kamu deket ya sama orang tuamu, pasti kamu bahagia." Sakura tersenyum kecut, sorot matanya sendu.

"Ya sih tapi... kamu kan lebih enak. Tinggal di rumah besar, orang tua kamu kaya pasti seneng deh apa-apa diturutin," ucap Hinata, seraya tersenyum kecil.

Sakura menatap lantai rumahnya. Pandangannya menerawang dan menghembuskan napas kasar, sembari tersenyum hambar.

"Yah banyak yang mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi kamu tau kan, apa yang terlihat di luar nggak seperti yang terlihat di dalam." Sendu Stelle kembali menatap film yang ia putar.

Hinata tertohok dengan ucapan Sakura. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Ia sampai berpikir apakah selama ini Sakura tidak bahagia? Tapi bukankah kehidupannya sudah nyaman? Lalu apa yang kurang dari diri Sakura?

Namun saat Hinata pertama kali memasuki rumah Sakura, memang merasakan sedikit janggal. Rumah besar ini begitu sepi. Bahkan ia tak pernah melihat kehadiran orang tua Sakura. Setiap ia bertanya dimana orang tuanya. Sakura selalu ogah-ogahan untuk menjawabnya. Ia pun sempat berpikir apakah orang tuanya telah meninggal?

Berbeda sekali saat Sakura berkunjung kerumahnya yang kecil. Sakura terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, terlihat lebih ceria dan cerewet. Hinata dapat melihat dari sorot matanya yang berbinar dan lebih bersinar daripada di rumah Sakura sendiri. Apakah hidup mewah itu menyakitkan? Itulah yang selalu ada di benak Hinata selama berteman dengan Sakura.

Hingga kelulusan itu tiba. Sakura dan Hinata berpisah, dan Hinata masih penasaran dengan kehidupan Sakura yang seakan-akan terlihat hambar. Sakura melanjutkan studinya ke luar negri sedang Hinata layaknya gadis sederhana lainnya yang hanya melanjutkan sekolah di negaranya sendiri. Terkadang ia merasa iri ketika mendengar teman-temannya merencanakan studi mereka ke luar negri. Ia pun juga ingin sekali bisa merasakan, bagaimana hidup di negri orang. Namun ia masih bersyukur paling tidak ia masih bisa bersekolah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mencari Cinta dan Bahagia © izzaNaruhina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang, sudah tidur?" Suara berat menyentakkan Hinata. Ia membuka matanya melihat suaminya telah pulang dari luar kota. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kau marah?" Sasuke suami Hinata, mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata berbaring.

"Aku tidak marah, aku... hanya kesepian," ucap Hinata merajuk. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tersenyum manis dan membelai rambut Hinata.

"Sayang maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu setiap hari. Kau tau kan pekerjaan ku harus memantau proyek di luar kota. Jadi aku mohon bersabarlah. Kalau perlu biar aku menyuruh kakak untuk menemanimu bagaimana?" rayu Sasuke menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Sasuke-kun aku tidak mau merepotkan Kakak, sudahlah kau pasti lelah, mandilah dulu kau sangat bau." canda Hinata.

Hinata memandang punggung suaminya yang akan memasuki kamar mandi. sejak menikah ia jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan suaminya. Sehingga ia merasa hampa dan sendirian.

Padahal ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia impikan. Rumah besar, uang yang selalu mengalir, namun ia sadar semua itu tidak membuat dirinya bahagia. Tanpa kehangatan dan komunikasi. Apalagi hidupnya bertambah sepi tanpa kehadiran seorang buah hati.

Ia menghela napas kasar. Walaupun sudah dua tahun menikah. Bagaimana ia bisa memiliki buah hati, bila untuk melakukannya saja sangat jarang sekali. Bahkan sejak hari pernikahan bisa dihitung oleh hitungan jari. Di hatinya bahkan penuh dengan tanda tanya. Apakah Sasuke mencintainya? Setiap mengingat itu, hatinya seperti tergores belati tajam , yang membuat luka begitu dalam.

Setelah mandi Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata. Tidak ada percakapan kembali di antara mereka. Sunyi dan hening, seperti rumah yang tak berpenghuni, hanya ada suara dentingan jam yang mengisi kesunyian tempat mereka. Hinata meremas kedua tangannya gusar. Diliriknya Sasuke, dia memang tampan. Wajah tirusnya yang tegas, rambutnya yang klimis saat ini sedikit basah oleh air. Matanya datar memandang ponsel yang dimainkannya. Hinata masih merasa asing atas diri suaminya, walau sudah bersama dua tahun. Bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan bersama sebab Sasuke selalu meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah.

"Sasuke." Hinata sedikit gusar.

"Ya?" tanya Sasuke, yang masih setia bermain dengan ponselnya.

Hinata masih ragu untuk berkata lagi, mulutnya seakan terkunci, dan ia berusaha untuk mencari kunci itu untuk membukanya.

"Emmm kita sudah dua tahun menikah tapi... kita masih belum punya anak, apa kamu nggak pengin punya anak Sasuke-kun?" ucap Hinata sedikit gugup. Matanya mengerling takut, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, napasnya terasa panas, ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya, diletakkannya ponsel di meja sebelahnya. Sasuke memandang Hinata dan tersenyum tipis.

Dibelainya pipi Hinata yang sedikit tembem. Hinata membalas pandangan Sasuke dan mereka masih terdiam. Bahkan Hinata selalu merasa pandangan Sasuke berbeda, seakan tak ada rasa cinta di dalam sana, mata itu hanya menyiratkan keasingan dan dingin. Itu yang dilihat Hinata dari iris kelam suaminya.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Sayang aku kan sudah bilang, bukannya aku nggak mau, hanya saja aku masih sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaanku di luar kota. Aku nggak mau sampai aku tidak bisa nelihat perkembangan anakku nanti karena aku terlampaui sibuk. Jadi bersabarlah dan mohon mengerti." Dikecupnya kening Hinata lalu beranjak tidur memunggunginya.

Hinata memandang Sasuke sendu, tak sadar setetes liquid bening mulai mengalir di pipinya. pikirannya menerawang kembali mengingat tiga tahun lalu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Hinata, perkenalkan ini Sasuke calon suamimu," ucap Mikoto Ibu Sasuke.

"Hai kenalkan aku Sasuke."

"Hi-Hinata." Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Ia menunduk malu dia memang gadis lugu yang jarang sekali berbicara dengan pria. Sehingga ia sedikit gugup bila harus berbincang-bincang dengan pria.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, kau gugup ya?" ucap Sasuke sedikit mengintip wajah Hinata yang menunduk.

"Ahaha jelaslah Sasuke, setau Ayah dia itu masih benar-benar ting-ting jarang sekali dia berbicara dengan pria jadi dia pasti gugup." ucap Fugaku Ayah Sasuke.

Fugaku memang sedikit mengetahui siapa Hinata sebab, Hinata adalah karyawan Fugaku di perusahaannya. Fugaku sangat menyukai kinerja Hinata yang cepat, telaten dan ulet. Hinata juga sering banyak membantu Fugaku bila Ia memiliki masalah pada perusahaannya. Sehingga Hinata dijadikan tangan kanan oleh Fugaku. Karna ketertarikannya pada Hinata, Fugaku berinisiatif menjodohkan Hianta dengan putranya Sasuke. Ia pikir Sasuke pasti menyukainya, karena Hinata wanita yang baik, pintar dan juga cantik.

"Bagaimana? dia cantikkan? Tidak kalah dengan wanitamu itu. Dia juga wanita baik-baik." Fugaku tersenyum semringah.

Hinata sedikit membulatkan mata dan bingung dengan ucapan calon mertuanya itu, saat mendengar kata'wanitamu'. Namun ia takut untuk bertanya dan memilih diam.

"Iya coba deh lepas kacamatamu, sepertinya akan terlihat tambah cantik," ucap Sasuke tersenyum. Hinata kembali merasa malu. Ia semakin menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah itu di wajahnya yang manis.

Setahun setelah masa pendekatan, mereka menikah. Awalnya, Hinata merasa sangat bahagia ia tidak menyangka, impiannya untuk menjadi wanita kaya terwujud. Namun setelah hari kedua pernikahannya, ia mulai merasa ada yang aneh dalam diri Sasuke.

Sasuke selalu pergi dari rumah dan beralasan ada proyek di luar kota. Bahkan Sasuke selalu menunda untuk memiliki buah hati. hingga hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke terasa begitu dingin hingga pikirannya mulai dihinggapi rasa khawatir.

Hinata tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya pada kelurganya atau keluarga Sasuke. Sebab ia tidak mau merepotkan mereka. Biar ia yang menanggung rasa pahit ini sendiri.

Hinata kembali membuka matanya. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sudah tertidur. Hinata beringsut mendekati Sasuke dan membelai rambut Sasuke yang sudah sedikit mengering itu.

"Sasuke-kun apakah kamu mencintaiku? Aku belum tau banyak tentangmu. Maaf bila aku selalu merepotkanmu, aku mungkin bukan istri yang baik. Sasuke-kun, apakah kamu masih mencintai wanitamu? Apakah dia cantik? Siapa dia?" Hinata berbicara pada Sasuke yang tertidur. Ia kembali menghela napas. Lalu beranjak tidur meninggalkan sejenak penat di hati dan pikirannya.

Tuberculosis


	3. Chapter 3

**Mencari cinta dan bahagia © izzaNaruhina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : NaruHina dan Sasusaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan: cerita ini awalnya adalah ori fic dari naskah novel saya, namun saya tidak jadi menerbitkannya karena adanya kendala. Jadi saya edit menjadi fanfic denagn pair Naruhina. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada nama-nama asing yang tidak kalian kenal di anime Naruto. Karena mungkin terlewat waktu mengedit, karena saya sudah bilang tadi kalau ini awalnya adalah orific. Terimakasih.**

 **.**

"Sakura?" Hinata menyapa seseorang di salah satu cafe langganannya.

"Benar kamu Sakura?" Hinata memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar sahabatnya.

Wanita berambut pink itu berbinar tak percaya siapa yang ada di depannya ini.

"Hinata? Iya ini aku Sakura." Mereka saling berpelukan. Melepas kerinduan yang membelenggu mereka selama delapan tahun.

"Hey, kamu berubah ya sekarang? Sudah seperti nyonya besar rupanya. Apalagi kamu tambah cantik." Sakura memegang bahu Hinata dan mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah.

Hinata memandang Sakura lembut dan tersenyum. Sakura masih sama dengan seperti dulu, terlihat ceria namun tersimpan kepahitan yang tersembunyi di matanya. Hinata mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Lama nggak ketemu, aku kangen banget sama kamu Ra. Kamu gak berubah ya masih seperti Sakura yang aku kenal. Ceria tapi rapuh." Hinata menggenggam tangan Sakura memandangnya ceria bercampur resah.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, ia merogoh ke dalam tasnya mengambil sesuatu. Hinata cukup terkejut melihat apa yang di ambil oleh Sahabat pink-nya.

"Kamu ngerokok sekarang Ra?" tanya Hinata sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sakura mulai menghidupkan racun berbentuk batang itu, lalu menyedot menikmatinya dan dihembuskan perlahan seakan semua beban yang ada pada dirinya keluar bersama asap yang kini hilang entah kemana.

"Ini membuatku lebih tenang Nata, asal kamu tahu Sakura yang sekarang, lebih rapuh dari yang dulu." Sakura memandang pahit ke arah Hinata, mengetuk pelan rokok di jari lentiknya itu ke dalam asbak.

"Kamu udah nikah Nata?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum santai.

Hinata mengangguk sendu. Sakura mengamati sahabat indigonnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kamu sendiri sudah nikah Ra?" Sakura tersenyum hambar mendengarnya, seakan malas untuk membicarakan hal yang baginya sangat memuakkan.

Hinata nampak gusar dan seakan merasa bersalah, ia takut pertanyaannya itu menyakiti Sakura. Karena melihat gerak gerik Sakura yang terlihat terganggu dengan ucapannya.

"Entahlah, aku juga nggak mengerti, apa aku ditakdirkan untuk menikah atau tidak. Nasib aku sepertinya buruk banget." Walau dengan nada sedikit malas dan terkesan berat ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya yang paling ia cintai.

"Kamu sendiri gimana dengan pernikahanmu? apa kalian sudah punya anak?" tanya Sakura, memasang wajah seakan ingin tahu.

Hinata tersenyum pahit, itu adalah pertanyaan yang sukses membuat hatinya ditusuk-tusuk beribu-ribu jarum. Hinata menggeleng lemah matanya mulai sedikit berkaca-kaca namun ia tahan. Ia tak ingin terlihat sedih di depan sahabatnya, setidaknya ia tidak mau membuat sahabatnya khawatir padanya.

"Aku bingung sama diri aku Ra, Aku nggak ngerti padahal apa yang aku inginkan sudah tercapai, tapi kebahagian itu masih belum ada dalam diriku." Hinata mengenggam erat jari-jarinya. Menahan semua gundah dalam hatinya.

"Kamu sekarang sudah tau ya? Hidup itu gak selalu manis, entahlah bagiku hidup itu kejam, sebab hidupku dari dulu nggak pernah ada yang namanya manis." Sakura tersenyum pahit, merutuki dirinya yang selelu merasakan pahit dalam hidupnya.

Bahkan ia tak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya bahagia, baginya bahagia itu palsu hanya lelucon yang membuat orang lain malah semakin terpuruk karna hal itu.

"Eh gimana kabar adikmu yang cengeng itu?"

"Hanabi? sudah lama aku nggak ketemu dia. Dia juga jarang ngasih kabar." ucap Hinata lalu beralih memandang jalanan di luar cafe, seakan lalu lalang manusia dan kendaraan adalah hal menarik yang saat ini ia lihat. Sedang Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Lho! memangnya Hanabi nggak ada di sini?" Dengan memasang wajah penasaran, Sakura melipat tangannya dangan badan sedikit condong kedepan.

Hinata memandang Stelle kembali lalu menggeleng kecil.

Hinata sedikit menyamankan posisinya."Dia kuliah di surabaya setelah beberapa bulan aku nikah. Awalnya dia selalu ngasih kabar ke aku sama orang tua, tapi... setelah beberapa bulan dia sudah jarang banget ngasih kabar, hingga terakhir kali yang bikin aku penasaran, waktu aku telepon dianya seperti habis nangis, tapi saat aku tanya kenapa dia cuma jawab nggak apa-apa. Sejak itu dia nggak pernah ngasih kabar dan ponselnya nggak bisa dihubungi, dia bikin Ayah sama Ibu bertambah khawatir." ucap Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada lalu lalang orang di luar sana.

"Kamu sendiri, kenapa kamu sampai jadi perokok begini sih Ra?" tanya Hinata kembali memandang Sakura cemas.

"Dan apa maksud kamu Sakura yang sekarang lebih rapuh?" tanya Hianata lagi.

Sakura tersenyum remeh, lagi-lagi menghisap nikotin itu dengan nikmatnya.

"Kamu benar-benar pengin tahu cerita aku Nata? miris lho." ucap Sakura menekankan kata 'miris', seraya menyilangkan kedua kakinya yang jejang dan bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya.

"Kalau kamu berkenan saja Ra, lagi pula dengan bercerita siapa tahu semua beban kamu sedikit berkurang." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Stelle mengembuskan kembali asap rokoknya. Ia menerawang di masa kecilnya yang suram. Dimana ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang ia lakukan sampai harus membawanya pada penderitaan yang berkepanjangan.

"Ma di sini ada dedek?" ucap Sakura yang waktu itu masih berusia enam tahun. Mengelus perut Mamanya yang kini tengah hamil muda.

"Ya Rara sayang, jadi Rara nggak boleh nakal, karena Rara nanti akan menjadi kakak." ucap Mebuki Mama Sakura. Sembari mengelus rambut Sakura kecil.

"Yeey aku akan menjadi kakak." Sakura melompat-lompat girang. Mebuki tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sangat bahagia sekali. Yah hidup Sakura masih menyenangkan saat itu. Hingga sebuah insiden menghancurkan dunianya yang penuh dengan bunga bahagia itu.

Sakura kecil mengajak Mamanya di suatu tempat di mana Sakura selalu bermain. Ia menunjukkan sebuah rumah pohon yang pernah Sakura buat dengan Ayahnya, beberapa waktu lalu.

"Lihat Ma, cantik kan?" ucap Sakira tersenyum lebar. Mebuki tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut Sakura.

"Ya sayang itu cantik sekali, boleh mama melihatnya ke dalam?" tanya Mebuki.

"Boleh kok ma, Sakura juga memasang banyak foto kita di sana Ma," ucap Stelle senang.

Mebuki dan Sakura menaiki tangga yang terpasang pada pohon tempat rumah pohon itu. Sakura telah sampai di dalam rumah pohonnya, sedang Mebuki masih setengah jalan. Tanpa sengaja kaki Mebuki terpeleset hingga terjatuh dan perutnya terbentur tanah keras. Dan itu menyebabkan pendarahan hingga harus di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Kizashi Ayah Sakura syock mendengar bahwa istrinya masuk rumah sakit dan segera meninggalkan kantornya bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Kizashi semakin terpukul setelah di beritahu dokter bahwa istrinya keguguran dan menyebabkan sel telurnya pecah hingga terpaksa harus diangkat kandungan, sebab bila tidak akan membahayakan nyawa istrinya. Yang berarti Mebuki sudah tidak bisa hamil lagi.

Kizashi sedih, marah, kalut bercampur jadi satu. Ia pun menyalahkan Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan semakin membenci Sakura, hingga mengacuhkannya dan memperlakukan Sakura seperti bukan anak sendiri.

Kekecewaan Kizashi membutakan dirinya terhadap Sakura. Sebab Ia sangat mengidamkan anak laki-laki. Saat Sakura lahir Kizashi sedikit kecewa, namun ia masih memiliki harapan bahwa Mebuki akan hamil lagi dan memiliki anak laki-laki.

Enam tahun kemudian, harapan Kizashi terwujud. Mebuki hamil dan saat periksa USG dinyatakan putranya laki-laki. Begitu senangnya Kizashi hingga suatu saat ia mengajak Sakura membuat sebuah rumah pohon untuk Sakura dan putranya kelak. Yang ternyata menjadi sebuah musibah untuknya.

Mebuki menangis dan semakin terpukul atas perlakuan Kizashi pada Sakura. Kizashi selalu membentak dan selalu menyalahkan Sakura walau hal sepele sekalipun. Hingga beberapa bulan Sikap Kizashi terhadap istrinya juga mulai berubah.

Kizashi sering pulang larut bahkan, jarang sekali di rumah. Hingga satu tahun berlalu perlakuan Kizashi semakin membuat Mebuki curiga.

Mebuki berinisiatif menjenguk suaminya itu ke kantornya. Semua pasang mata karyawan di sana memandang iba padanya. Sehingga membuat ia semakin penasaran. Saat memasuki ruangan Suaminya, Mebuki syok mebekap mulutnya sendiri tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya, ia berharap bahwa semuanya hanya mimpi buruk.

Ia melihat suaminya bercumbu dengan wanita lain, tangis Mebuki pecah ia mengepalkan tangan kuat sedang Kizashi, hanya menatap datar istrinya itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" ucap Hana sesenggukan. Bahunya bergetar karena tangis menguasai dirinya.

"Kamu tanya kenapa? Jelas karena kamu tidak bisa memberiku seorang putra. Jangan salahkan aku melakukan semua ini. Tapi salahkan putrimu itu yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini. Kalau kamu mau, kita bisa bercerai sekarang." ucap Kizashi sinis. Hati Mebuki semakin sakit mendengar kata cerai.

"Jadi selama ini kamu sudah..." Mebuki tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Suaranya tercekat, ia benar-benar tidak kuat dengan semua ini.

"Ya setahun ini aku memang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain. Dan sekarang aku begitu mencintainya karna dia telah memberiku putra yang tampan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita." Kizashi pun memalingkan wajahnya dari istrinya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan.

Mebuki pergi dari ruangan yang baginya seperti neraka itu. Sakura terkejut melihat Mamanya menangis sesenggukan setelah pulang dari kantor Ayahnya.

"Mama ada Ma? Kenapa Mama menangis?" tanya Sakura hendak mengulurkan tangannya pada Mamanya. Namun Mebuki menepis tangan Sakura kasar.

"Jangan sentuh Mama Ra, Mama membencimu." Mendengarnya Sakura tambah terpuruk dan emeraldnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Dunianya benar-benar hancur. dari Ayahnya yang mulai mengacuhkannya, hingga kini Mamanya yang biasanya selalu sayang padanya mulai bersikap dingin pada dirinya.

Sakura mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Hingga Ayahnya sendiri mengatakan kalau akan bercerai dengan Mamanya. Saat Sakura mengetahui sikap buruk Ayahnya. Sakura ikut membenci Ayahnya, benar-benar membencinya.

Perceraian orang tua Sakura pun telah terjadi. Dan itu sukses membuat Mebuki semakin stress. Hingga akhirnya Mebuki menjadi gila.

Mebuki sering sekali bicara ngelantur bahkan kata-katanya sering membuat Sakura sakit hati.

Akhirnya Mebuki dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Sakura benar-benar sendiri dirumah besar itu. Ayahnya telah ikut istri barunya dan memang sudah tak memeperdulikan dia lagi. Ibunya masuk RSJ disebabkan tidak kuat menahan penderitaan ini.

Mulai saat itu Sakura tidak percaya lagi dengan yang namanya bahagia. Namun Sakura tidak pernah menampakkan kepahitannya terhadap semua orang. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu Hinata.

Hinata hampir menangis mendengar cerita Sakura yang memilukan itu. "Jadi ini jawabanya kenapa aku nggak pernah lihat orang tua kamu saat main ke rumah?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Sakura santai kembali mengisap rokoknya yang hampir habis. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel yang berdering.

"Ya hallo." Sakura berhenti mendengar orang yang berbicara di sebrang telepon. "oke aku akan segera menjemputnya." Sakura langsung menutup ponselnya.

" Sorry ya Nata aku mau jemput Sarada dulu, kapan-kapan kita jumpa lagi. Oh iya ini kartu nama aku. Kamu bisa ajak ketemuan aku kapan saja." ucap Sakura tersenyum manis pada Hinata.

Hinata bingung siapa Sarada? Namun sebelum Hianta sempat bertanya, Sakura telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ada lagi sesuatu yang masih belum Hinata ketahui tentang sahabatnya itu.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mencari Cinta dan Bahagia © izzaNaruhina**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pair : NaruHina dan SasuSaku**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Catatan: cerita ini awalnya adalah ori fic dari naskah novel saya, namun saya tidak jadi menerbitkannya karena adanya kendala. Jadi saya edit menjadi fanfic denagn pair Naruhina. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada nama-nama asing yang tidak kalian kenal di anime Naruto. Karena mungkin terlewat waktu mengedit, karena saya sudah bilang tadi kalau ini awalnya adalah orific. Terimakasih.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sasuke-kun, apakah kamu memang harus pergi lagi? Kamukan masih satu hari di rumah." protes Hinata sembil mengemas baju-baju suaminya ke dalam kopor yang akan dibawa.

"Ya sayang kumohon mengertilah, aku kan pergi untuk bekerja sayang bukan untuk kawin lagi. Aku bekerja untuk kamu juga kumohon jangan manja ya jangan membuat aku emosi lagi seperti waktu itu. Itu benar-benar membuatku terlihat jahat kau tahu? Baiklah jadi jangan protes lagi oke?" ucap Sasuke membujuk Hinata, dengan ekspresi yang sangat meyakin. Seakan-akan siapaun yg melihatnya pasti akan percaya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menunduk pasrah pada apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia mulai membatin, percuma banyak harta bila kau merasa kesepian. Ia juga tidak mau berkata banyak-banyak lagi sebab benar yang di katakan Sasuke. Mereka pernah bertengkar perihal pekerjaan Sasuke yang jarang sekali meluangkan waktu untuk menemani Hinata.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Hinata mulai bosan luntang-luntung sendiri di rumah besar itu. Ia berpikir alangkah baiknya menghubungi Sakura kembali untuk mengajaknya ketemuan di cafe dimana mereka bertemu sebalumnya.

Dengan sedikit semringah ia mengambil kartu nama yang Sakura berikan padanya waktu lalu.

Hinata sedikit lega paling tidak ia masih punya teman ngobrol, daripada dirumah sendiri menghitung nyamuk yang berseliweran di depannya.

Hinata datang lebih awal dari jam yang dijanjikan Sakura. Sebab ia benar-benar tidak tahan hanya melamun sendiri dirumah, seperti patung manekin yang diacuhkan pemiliknya.

Seperti biasa pekerjaan Hinata saat sendirian di cafe, termenung atau bisa di sebut juga melamun lebih tepatnya. Hingga tidak di sadari ada seseorang yang telah duduk di depannya.

"Ehm sedang memikirkan sesuatu nyonya?" Suara berat itu menyentak Hinata dari lamunannya.

Hinata mengerjap menatap seorang pria yang tengah menopang dagu di depannya. Sang pria tersenyum menggoda melihat Hinata yang sepertinya belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau masih ingat aku gadis kacamata?" tanya pria tersebut. Hinata menyipitkan matanya menerka-nerka.

"Si Rubah Naruto kan?" tebak Hinata menunjuk pada pria manis berkulit tan itu.

Naruto tersenyum senang akhirnya wanita yang selama ini mengisi pikiran dan hatinya itu masih mengingatnya.

"Ya ampun Rubah apa kabarmu bukannya kau kuliah di luar kota?" tanya Hinata, sedikit terkekeh.

"Hahaha formal banget sih, pakai kau, aku segala, padahal dulukan kamu, aku, lagi pula aku bukan anak kuliahan lagi kali, aku sudah kerja dan setahun lalu aku baru balik kesini," ucap Naruto santai dan sedikit memberi kesan guyon.

Yah pembawaan Naruto yang ceria dan konyollah yang mebuat Hinata begitu senang berteman dengan Naruto.

"Sepertinya sekarang bukan gadis kacamata lagi ya? Ehm sekarang sudah jadi nyonya muda rupanya." canda Naruto, kerlingan manik birunya sedikit menggoda. Dan dihadiahi cubitan kecil Hinata di lengannya.

"Ah kamu masih seperti dulu ya humoris, omong-omong kamu sendirian ke sini? Trus gimana kabar kamu di luar kota apa kamu di sana dapet pacar?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi, seperti mobil dengan rem blong.

"Hei hei tanya satu-satu dong, bingung aku jawabnya, wah nggak nyangka aku, Hinata yang pendiam sekarang jadi sedikit lebih cerewet." Kekehan keluar dari bibir Naruto, bukannya berhenti terkekeh malah Naruto semakin menjadi untuk tertawa. Melihat mimik wajah Hinata yang terlihat kesal dengan ucapannya.

"Dasar kamu! aku cerewet karena kamu juga yang nularin cerewet kamu ke aku." bantah Hinata sedikit tidak terima.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaan aku tadi," dengan tampang imutnya Hinata menagih jawaban dari Naruto. Membuat Naruto sedikit berdesir.

"Oke deh oke, ya aku sendiri tadi kesini eh nggak sengaja lihat orang lagi bengong sampai ilernya mau keluar, ckckck payah cantik-cantik tukang bengong untung nggak ada lalat lewat bisa-bisa masuk semua tuh lalat ke mulut hahahaha." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tentang dia di luar kota malah Naruto menutupi groginya dengan guyonan khasnya, sembari tertawa lepas.

"Ck, kamu nyebelin masih saja suka ngledek aku, gimana kabar kamu di luar kota? Apa kamu dapet pacar di sana?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Pacar ya? Entahlah aku masih belum bisa move on." Naruto nyengir memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Hinata mengernyit bingung. "Maksud kamu Nar?" tanya Hinata menopang dagunya.

"Ah iya kamu belum tau ya, aku sebenarnya sudah suka sama cewek waktu kita masih sekolah SMA. Tapi aku pikir sih tuh cewek nggak suka sama aku," Naruto merilekskan posisinya sejenak, "Jadi aku nggak pernah nyatain cinta aku ke dia. Hingga sampai sekarang aku masih mencintai tuh cewek tapi sayang yang aku tau tuh cewek sudah nikah. yah terlambat deh aku hehe." cerita Naruto pada Hinata, dengan cengiran pura-puranya.

Hinata semakin penasaran siapa wanita yang disukai pria manis didepannya ini.

"Wah siapa tuh cewek aku penasaran, hebat banget dia bisa bikin sahabat aku yang kece badai ini nggak bisa move on," ucap Hinata sembari menyeruput coklat panas yang di pesannya tadi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kamu kenal dia, sangat mengenal dia." ucap Naruto ambigu. Naruto sedikit mengenang kembali saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata.

Saat itu mereka masih pada Masa Orientasi Siswa baru atau MOS. Hinata yang menangis karena lupa tidak membawa barang yang disuruh oleh kakak Osisnya. Hinata benar-benar takut akan di hukum oleh kakak kelasnya itu, sebab dia pasti akan benar-benar dipermalukan.

Naruto penasaran, melihat gadis cupu menangis di ujung kelas. Naruto pun menghampirinya.

"Hei kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto langsung tanpa basa- basi.

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah. Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata menenangkan.

"Cerita saja, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." ucap Naruto iba, seperti pahlawan kesiangan.

"A-aku ti-tidak membawa barang yang disuruh kakak kelas. A-aku takut dihukum," ucapnya terbata-bata.

Hinata memang begitu polos dan pasti akan tergagap bila bicara dengan seseorang yang pertama kali dikenalnya. Apalagi itu laki-laki.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengambil barang yang dipakainya. Ia memasangkan kalung yang terbuat dari kayu manis itu dan rompi tas kresek yang di pakainya kepada Hinata. Hinata melongo tak percaya yang di lakukan laki-laki di depannya ini.

"A-apa ya-yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Hinata memandang Naruto yang sibuk memasang rompi tas kresek itu padanya.

"Ini untukmu saja, biar aku saja yang dihukum, aku kan cowok. Dari pada kamu yang dihukum hehehe." Naruto nyengir santai, tidak ada rasa khawatir untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan dihukum. Naruto melepas kacamata Hinata yang bertengger apik di hidung mungilnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto hingga tanpa di ketahui ia melepas kacamata Hinata.

Naruto takjub melihat Hinata tanpa kacamata. Ternyata di balik kacamata tebal ini tersimpan wajah ayu dan manis yang bisa membuat orang terpesona. Naruto segera tersadar dari kekagumannya dan mengusap air mata Hinata yang membasahi pipi gembilnya itu.

"Sudah ya jangan nangis lagi, kalau nangis bikin jelek tahu, bikin mata kamu bengkak kayak mata kodok hahaha." canda Naruto dan suskses membuat Hinata sedikit tersenyum.

"Kamu orangnya lucu ya?" ucap Hinata mengusap bekas air matanya yang masih tersisa.

"Hei kalian ngapain mojok di situ, mau berbuat mesum ya?" ucap Shion sang ketua Osis berkacak pinggang. Seperti seorang bos memergoki pegawainya berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

Ucapan Shion tadi sukses membuat wajah keduanya memerah. Namun Naruto langsung menyanggahnya.

"Mana aksesoris kamu?" tanya Shion galak.

"Aku nggak buat kak," ucap Naruto santai seraya tersenyum pada Shion.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Entah mungkin Naruto memakai pemikat atau apa, Shion bersemu merah dan salah tingkah melihat senyum Naruto, padahal bukannya Naruto adalah adik kelas?

"Baiklah kamu harus dihukum." Shion berpura-pura sok galak. Walau jantungnya tidak bekerja seperti biasanya.

Shion mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang masih mematung di belakang.

"Dan kamu cepat sana gabung sama yang lain di lapangan," suruh Shion. Tanpa ba bi bu Hinata langsung melesat menuju lapangan. Tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Naruto.

Kebetulan Naruto dan Hinata satu kelas. Karena Naruto tahu Hinata adalah gadis pintar, meminta bantuanpun dibuat sebagai alasan untuk mendekati Hinata. Dengan sifat Naruto yang mudah berteman membuat Hinata yang pemdiam dan pemalu itu bisa berteman dekat dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang memiliki goresan di pipinya, hingga membuatnya di panggil rubah oleh Hinata. Sedang Hinata yang tak pernah lepas dari Kacamata tebalnya, mendapat julukan 'gadis kacamata' dari Naruto.

Shion yang diam-diam menaruh hati pada Naruto, begitu iri pada Hinata yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto. Padahal kalau dilihat dari fisik, Shion lebih cantik dan kekinian daripada Hinata yang cupu itu.

Namun kisah manis mereka harus berakhir di saat lulus sekolah. Naruto melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar kota, sehingga mau tidak mau harus berpisah dengan Hinata.

"Aku pasti kangen sama kamu, jangan lupain aku ya," ucap Hinata ingin menangis.

"Aku nggak akan lupa sama kamu, nggak akan pernah," balas Naruto dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun ia takut akan merusak persahabatan mereka yang begitu baik ini. Sebab ia tau kalau dirinya bukanlah kriteria laki-laki yang di inginkan Hinata. Jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hmmm sekarang siapa yang bengong?" balas Hinata mengejek.

"Hehehe kamu sih jangan nular-nularin kebiasaan jelek kamu dong ke aku," cengir Naruto bepura-pura menyalahkan Hinata dengan tatapan nakal.

"Ye... memangnya bengong bisa nular apa?" Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya dan mencubit kecil lengan Naruto.

"Aku kayaknya harus pergi, sudah waktu masuk jam kerja, thanks ya tadi sudah nemenin aku ngobrol." ucap Naruto akan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih, dan kamu masih punya hutang pejelasan ke aku tentang cewek yang kamu suka." tuntut Hinata.

"Kamu juga masih belum cerita apa-apa tentang diri kamu, kalau gitu kita tukar nomer telepon dan pin bb gimana?" usul Naruto. Hinata pun menyetujuinya. Dan acara tukar menukar pun berlangsung.

Saat Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Sakura baru datang dan memandang Naruto dan Hinata bergantian.

"Hai Ra kenalin ini temen SMA aku Naruto dan Naruto ini Sakur." Hinata memeperkenalkan. Naruto dan Sakura berjabat tangan dan saling membalas senyum. Tak lama Naruto pamit pergi.

"Dia manis, kamu nggak tertarik?" tanya Sakura yang baru duduk. Kemudian memanggil pelayan cafe untuk memesan minuman favoritnya.

Tbc


	5. chapter 5

Mencari Cinta dan Bahagia

Naruto milik M. K

suka ga suka terserah

Hinata gelisah di sudut ruangan, tempat ia biasanya bersantai. Hatinya mencurigai sesuatu yang ganjil, yaitu tentang suaminya dan wanita yang pernah hadir di kehidupan suaminya sebelum dirinya. Maniknya menerawang ke luar jendela, mengingat apa yang diceritakan sahabatnya tadi siang.

Sakura baru datang dan memandang Naruto dan Hinata bergantian.

"Hai Ra kenalin ini teman SMA aku Naruto dan Naruto ini Sakura." Hinata memeperkenalkan. Naruto dan Sakura berjabat tangan dan saling membalas senyum. Tak lama Naruto pamit pergi.

"Dia manis, kamu nggak tertarik?" tanya Sakura yang baru duduk. Kemudian memanggil pelayan cafe untuk memesan minuman favoritnya.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih Ra, baru datang juga.Dia cuma sahabat aku, jadi aku nggak bakal tertariklah," ucap Hinata menatap sakura aneh.

"Lagi pula aku sudah bersuami, dan aku tipe orang yang setia hehehe," imbuh Hinata, sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Kalau kamu belum bersuami, apa kamu juga masih nggak tertarik?" ucap Sakura, maniknya berkilau jail.

"Sudahlah, kenapa harus membahas itu juga sih, aku kan pengin nanya tentang si Sarada itu, apa dia pacar kamu?" tanya Hinata, mengalihkan topik.

Sakura tertawa geli, mendengar tebakan Hinata. "Kamu ngomong apa sih Nata, dia bukan pacarku, masak iya sih, aku pacaran sama anak cewek umur lima tahun." Sakura semakin gemas melihat mimik Hinata seperti habis melihat sesuatu yang spektakuler di depannya.

"Cewek? Iya ya itu kan nama cewek ya hehe, maaf," cengir Hinata, merasa bodoh sendiri dengan ucapannya.

"Iya nggak apa, dan Sarada itu anak aku," jawab Sakura singkat.

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, pikirannya berputar-putar penuh tanda tanya. Sahabatnya benar-benar bagaikan kotak penuh misteri yang harus di temukan kuncinya, untuk mengetahui misteri di dalamnya. Bukannya, Sakura belum menikah ya? batin Hinata mulai kacau dengan ucapan sahabat cantiknya ini.

Sakura mengerling pada Hinata, yang tiba-tiba membisu.

"Kenapa kamu ngeliat aku kayak gitu?" Sakura melipat tangannya ke atas meja, "biar aku tebak, kamu bingung ya? Aku yang belum nikah kenapa sudah punya anak?" ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit yakin.

Hinata melipat bibirnya kedalam, dan mengangguk mengiyakan tebakan Sakura. Walaupun sebenarnya, hatinya merasa tidak nyaman seakan-akan ia ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, rasa penasaran di hatinya begitu besar, dari pada rasa ketidak nyamanannya.

"Begini," Sakura menyamankan posisi duduknya, "aku memang belum nikah, tapi Sarada masih tetap mmemiliki Ayah," ucap Sakura, menatap Tajam Hinata. emeraldnya menggelap seakan tabir yang menutupi semua sisi pahitnya tersibak kembali. Dan Hinata, memperhatikannya seperti seorang anak yang akan didongengkan ibunya.

Dan Sakura pun akan menceritakan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

"Emm... kamu yakin, mereka akan nerima aku?" Sakura, bertanya ragu-ragu pada kekasihnya.

"Aku yakin, jadi kamu tenang aja ya, jangan gugup, orang tua aku baik kok," ucap Kekasih Sakura yang diketahui bernama Itachi.

Mereka berdua, mulai memasuki rumah orang tua Itachi. Dengan perasaan gugup, dan mulut yang komat-kamit Sakura mengekori Itachi memasuki rumah bernuansa minimalis itu.

Di sana, sudah duduk kedua orang tua Itachi. Keduanya bersidekap menatap sinis Sakura. Itachi menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura yang kini sedingin es.

Itachi mulai tidak suka dengan tatapan orangtuanya terhadap Sakuraa. Ayah Itachi berdehem, melihat putranya tak kunjung bicara.

"Emm, Pa, Ma, kenalkan ini Sakura, pacar aku. Kami mau meminta restu kalian, aku pengin nikah sama dia," ucap Itachi, harap-harap cemas.

Mamanya, masih terus menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu pun, bertambah takut dan gugup. Kalau perlu ia rela menjadi saputangan kecil yang di lipat dan di taruh ke dalam saku kemeja Itachi.

"Kau bekerja atau masih kuliah?" tanya Mama Itachi sinis.

"A-aku sudah bekerja Tante," jawab Sakura terbata.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Mama Itachi lagi, tanpa mengubah nada kesinisannya.

"Aku bekerja di sebuah bar,"

"Oh, sudah ku duga, dari penampilanmu saja, aku sudah menebak kalau kau perempuan nakal." Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, langsung di potong oleh Mama Itachi.

Sakura yang di tuduh perempuan nakal, membulatkan mata tidak percaya dengan ucapan Mamanya Itachi yang sakartis padanya. Matanya mulai memanas dan hatinya mulai terasa sakit.

"Mama! jangan sembarangan bicara, dia hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan biasa ma, bukan wanita pelayan pria hidung belang," ucap Itachi, sedikit emosi namun masih sedikit terkontrol, karena ia begitu menghormati orang tuanya.

"Itu sama saja, dia bukan wanita baik-baik, aku tidak suka dengan pekerjaannya. Apa kata teman-teman Mama, bila tau kalau putra Mama satu-satunya menikah dengan perempuan jalang seperti dia." Mama Itachi, meninggikan nada suaranya marah.

"Sudah, aku bilang dia bukan wanita seperti itu!" bentak Itachi, wajahnya mulai memerah karena marah. Tidak terima akan perkataan Mamanya.

"Kamu sekarang sudah berani melawan orang tuamu hah? Hanya karena wanita jalang ini!" Kali ini Papa Itachi, mengeluarkan suara.

"Papa, sudah punya seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi pendampingmu,"

Hati Sakura semakin sakit, mendengar cemoohan orang tua Itachi terhadapnya, dan semakin sakit lagi, saat mengetahui Itachi akan di jodohkan dengan perempuan lain.

Itachi yang masih dalam keadaan marah, semakin geram dan benci kepada orang tuanya. Dengan rahang yang mengeras, Itachi menarik Sakura untuk keluar dari rumah memuakkan itu.

Saat ini, mereka tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman, Sakura menangis sesenggukan. Dan bersandar pada pundak Itachi. Itachi merangkulnya, mengelus suraipinkSakura dengan lembut, mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup sebentar pucuk kepala Sakura yang menangis tersedu.

"Itachi-kun, maafin aku." Itachi mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa maksud kata maaf dari Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu sayang, aku nggak ngerti." Itachi memandang Sakura, penasaran. Di genggamnya telapak tangan Sakura, yang sudah terasa dingin dan bergetar.

"Maafin aku, kalau aku nggak bisa jadi wanita yang baik." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Itachi, untuk menutup wajahnya yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

Itachi menghela napas kasar, manik kelammya menatap kosong ke atas, melihat langit yang begitu cerah yang bertolak belakang dengan suasana hatinya.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan dengarin mereka, mereka cuma nggak tahu dan nggak mau tahu, kita harus melakukan sesuatu agar hubungan kita direstui, hingga mereka membatalkan perjodohanku dengan wanita lain,"

Sakura, menatap benda batangan panjang di tangannya. Ia terpaku, masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Dua garis merah tertera pada benda itu, mau tidak mau ia memang harus menerimanya. Memang inilah yang ia inginkan.

"Itachi-kun," sapa Stelle pada kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Joe tersenyum, "boleh aku masuk?"

"Ya, masuklah," ucap Sakura, menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, memberi jalan pada Itachi untuk masuk.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Itachi yang sudah duduk di sofa.

Sakura masih terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Entah itu sedih, senang, takut semuanya menari-nari di hati Sakura.

Itachi, yang melihat Sakura memasang wajah ragu langsung meraih telapak tangan rapuh itu, mengenggamnya erat seakan-akan takut terlepas.

"Bicaralah, apa kamu sudah hamil?" tanya Itachi, memandang lembut pada kekasih yang begitu dicintainya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, menunduk tanpa melihat wajah Itachi. Itachi tersenyum, harapannya mulai datang untuk mendapatkan restu dari orang tuanya. Ia mulai menghampiri Sakura yang barada di depannya lalu memeluknya, sembari mengelus kecil perut Sakura yang masih rata.

Tidak lama, mereka kembali ke rumah orang tua Itachi. Dengan percaya dirinya, Itachi berbicara pada orang tuanya, kalau Sakura telah hamil anaknya dan bagaimanapun mereka harus tetap menikah.

Mendengarnya, orang tua Itachi bukannya merestui mereka, malah menuduh Sakura hamil anak orang lain.

"Dia, tidak mengandung cucuku, Mama tidak akan pernah percaya pada wanita jalang seperti dia," ucap Mama Itachi, menunjuk pada wajah Sakura.

Sakura semakin terluka mendengar tuduhan orang tua Itachi kepadanya. Itachi semakin geram kepada orang tuanya, harapannya benar-benar sudah pupus akibat keegoisan orang tuanya.

Itachi menyeret Sakura kembali, sama seperti saat pertama kali. Mengajak Sakura ke sebuah taman, dimana awal mereka berdua bertemu dan awal di mana mereka menjalin kasih.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis, meskipun aku nanti akan dinikahkan oleh wanita pilihan Ayah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku tetap bertanggung jawab. Asal kamu tahu, hanya kamu wanita yang aku cintai," ucap Itachi sembari mengelus suraipinkpanjang milik Sakura, yang saat ini sedang bersandar di dadanya.

Hinata sedikit tertegun dengan cerita pilu Sakura. Namun ia sedikit merasa aneh dengan semua yang Sakura ceritakan seperti ambigu.

"Aku sebenarnya merasa nggak nyaman dengan istri Itachi, pasti dia merasa sakit hati bila mengetahui ini." Sakura memasang wajah sendu.

"Aku juga nggak tau, memangnya Itachi sering mengunjungimu?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia sering sekali mengunjungiku dan Sarada, bahkan hampir setiap hari dia tidur dan menetap di rumah." Sakura tersenyum hambar.

"Kamu beruntung, walau belum menikah kekasihmu Setia menemanimu. Sedang aku, jangankan menemani setiap hari, menemani sehari semalam saja nggak," keluh Hinata, dengan hati yang sedikit curiga dan ragu.

"Mama." Seorang anak perempuan manis, berlari menghampiri Sakura. Hinata yang melihat anak tersebut hatinya langsung mencelos, ia seperti melihat suaminya versi gadis kecil.

Hinata semakin merasa yakin bahwa ad yang tidak beres, namun nama yang di sebut Sakura berbeda dengan nama suaminya. Jadi ia masih membuang jauh-jauh rasa curiganya.

"Sayang kenalkan ini Tante Hinata," suruh Sakura pada Putri kecilnya.

"Hai sayang," sapa Hinata, mencoba memasang wajah lembut walau hatinya kacau tidak keruan.

Sarada hanya menatap datar Hinata, tanpa ekspresi.

"Hehe, maaf ya Hinata, Sarada memang seperti itu pada orang yang dikenal," ucap Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"Nggak apa kok Ra, aku menegerti," balas Hinata.

"Maaf nyonya, Sarada tadi ingin pulang," ucap pengasuh Sarada.

"Oh iya mungkin dia sudah lelah, em... Nata maaf ya aku harus pulang," ucap Sakura sedikit beranjak dari kursinya.

"Baiklah, kasian Sarada aku nggak apa-apa," balas Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Oke, besok lagi ya Nata bye," Sakura pun pergi dengan menggandeng putrinya.

Hinata menatap miris mereka berdua, hati dan pikiran benar kacau antara curiga dan tidak. Dan semuanya masih menjadi misteri di hatinya.


End file.
